westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Kingdoms
The Four Kingdoms'' ''is a continent in the world of Dunia. Demography Six races are native to the Four Kingdoms- Canid, Ermehn, Felis, Lutren, Tamian, and Vulpin.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 6 The Polcan are newcomers, and have been displaced from their home across the sea.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Commentary History (See: Timeline) The first city founded in the Four Kingdoms was the Felis city of Gair, in the first year of the Era of Reason. In the ninth year, the Ermehn founded the second- H'arkenlowe, their capital. At that point in time, there were no kingdoms- only city-states separated by large chunks of untamed wildlands.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Commentary There was little communion between the seven races. The World There was constant war Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 7 fueled by racial strife. The World In Year 98 of the second era, the Polcan were driven from their home continent and invaded the shores of Lutra,Intermission: Week 2- Alex's CommentaryBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21- Alex's Comment on January 29, 2014 at 2:08 pm forcing the Lutren and the Tamian to set aside their differences and unite into what is now the nation of Sunsgrove.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 12- Alex's Commentary However, not too long after Sunsgrove united, the Canid came to Sunsgrove begging for aid and claiming the Ermehn planned to invade Sunsgrove. The Sunsgrovians believed the Canid, and helped them drive the Ermehn out of their land,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12- Rachel’s Commentary leading to the fall of H'arkenloweIntermission: Week 1 and the banishment of the Ermehn race to the Northern Wastes.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 War consumed the entire land and thousands of lives were claimed.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 8 After the war ended, the races separated themselves from the others save their own allies, if any were to be had, finding relative peace in distance.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 8 The Treaty of Cenolau established the existence of The Four Kingdoms- Aisling, Kishar, Nessa and Sunsgrove-Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21- Alex's Commentary and changed their borders.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2- Rachel's Commentary The treaty also banished the Polcan and the Ermehn from the Four Kingdoms, driving the Ermehn into the Northern Wastes and the Polcan to piracy on the Western Sea of Sunsgrove.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21- Alex's Commentary There is still much tension between the races and peace is fragile.The WorldBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 8 The Ermehn and the Canid, in particular, have never had peace. The Canid act as if the war never ended,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31- Alex's Commentary by sending Canid patrols into Ermehn landBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38 and there have been several Ermehn revolts.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 13 Geography The distance scales for the Four Kingdoms are more in line with European countries than something the size of Australia. Specifically, the trip from the Tamian capital of Terria to Deltrada Garrison in Aisling is akin to walking from Wales to Scotland.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 57- Alex’s Comment on October 5, 2014 at 12:25 am The Four Kingdoms have one large mountain range, from which drain three major rivers. Two of those three rivers drain from a large body of water in Aisling.The World The Verodun River marks the border between Aisling and Sunsgrove. There is a single great wood- the Deep, which is divided by the Sunsgrove-Navran border into the Western Deep in Sunsgrove (although the Western Deep extends into Aisling) and the Eastern Deep in Navran.The WorldBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56 Before the Treaty of Cenolau, borders between nations were entirely decided by natural features like rivers. After the Treaty, some of the borders were shifted to maintain farmland and trade routes, but most of the natural barriers remained.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2- Rachel's Commentary While every capital has a network of well-guarded roads, there are many unsettled areas that remain unpatrolled, especially on roads that are not traveled often. Few roads lead north to Aisling, and the ones that do are subject to harsh weather conditions, such as snowstorms.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43- Alex's Comment Economy The Four Kingdoms each have their own forms of currency, and having access to more than one currency gives more financial freedom.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary The kingdoms are capable of trading with a continent across the Eastern Sea. Fine scarves from this unknown continent can be purchased in Nessa, the Vulpin capital.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1 Several races from outside the four kingdoms can be found in Gair,Song of the Eastern Sands Cover Page, Alex's Comment on October 26, 2015 at 5:01 pm and possibly other important trade cities and capitals.Song of the Eastern Sands Cover Page, Rachel's Comment on October 26, 2015 at 4:25 pm Linguistics Even though all races keep their own languages alive, after The Treaty of Cenolau was signed and the Four Kingdoms were created, a single universal tongue became the standard method of communication.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- Alex's Comment on December 22, 2012 at 11:49 pm Calendar While every culture had its own dating system, all but the most traditional have switched to the Felis calendar developed with the founding of Gair.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Commentary Trivia * Alex Kain has stated that there are no reptilian races in the Four Kingdoms, adding that it was a wide world and anything was possible in the future, indicating that sentient reptilian races may exist in Dunia outside the Four Kingdoms.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page Six- Alex's Comment on January 9, 2012 at 10:50 AM *In the Four Kingdoms, the races' creation myths are usually different enough that one does not necessarily disprove the other- one can agree the Lutren came from the sea while maintaining that the Tamian fell from the heavens. However, some individuals still believe their race's origin makes them superior to the others.Intermission: Week 3- Alex's Commentary * While Halloween is not celebrated in the Four Kingdoms, there are similar festivals themed after celebrating or warding off the dead with costumes and culturally appropriate lanterns or baubles.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Alex's Commentary * In the Four Kingdoms, there is not a defined line between child and adult. Children are treated as adults as soon as they are capable of wielding a sword or attending to other physical chores.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Commentary * The accordion has not been invented in the Four Kingdoms yet.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 2- Alex's Comment on November 7, 2015 at 6:42 pm * Harsh punishments to deter crime is the norm in the Four Kingdoms.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 27 * Crossbows are a relatively new weapon and have not changed the landscape of combat yet. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 24- Alex’s Comment on December 21, 2013 at 3:26 pm *Each race has own variation on the tail ring.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Intermission 1- Alex’s Commentary *Last names do not exist in the Four Kingdoms. People with the same name are distinguished by family or place of origin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 41- Alex’s Comment on May 27, 2014 at 10:29 pm *Cheese is plant based if present at all.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 41- Alex’s Comment on May 27, 2014 at 10:29 pm *In the Four Kingdoms, the only way to deliver a message is via messenger bird or in person.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 57- Alex’s Commentary References Category:Places